Cinderella or Cendrillion?
by ChibiKazeh
Summary: By orders of the fairy godmother, Sawako is sent as an assasin to kill the prince (Kazehaya) before the clock strikes twelve, where the magic wears off. Permitted to attend a ball, she was ready to do this but As they dance, Sawako develops feelings for him. Will Sawako be able to fulfill her mission?


Black Cinderella/ **Cendrillion**

Chammarii: :)

By orders of the fairy godmother,

Sawako is sent as an assasin to kill the prince (Kazehaya)

before the clock strikes twelve, where the magic wears off.

Permitted to attend a ball, she was ready to do this but

As they dance, Sawako develops feelings for him.

Will Sawako be able to fulfill her mission?

Happy reading :)

 **\- ChibiKazeh**

"Almost there.. ", Sawako says in excitement as she stares at the glass window of the

beautiful carriage the Fairy Godmother has made for her. She seemed to shine brightly wearing a

beautiful white dress and a pair of sparkling glass slippers.

"You may go to the ball now."

She remembers what the her fairy godmother has told her before going to the ball.

"... remember, you also have a mission to kill the prince before midnight. "

Sawako has been sent as an assasin to kill the prince.

Sawako thinks to herself when the carriage stops in front of the castle.

She exits the carriage and proceeds to the dance hall.

"Kill... kill... kill..."

"I'll do it", she says to the unusual voice of somebody.

Sawako is being ordered by a whispering voice which might've been from her fairy godmother and then with the blade gripped in her hand,

she is to snatch everything from her target. She continues on her way.

Her loud footsteps echoed in the hall and called the attention of Kazehaya, the prince.

Sawako guesses that the prince is the man in the most special outfit for a ball.

He is immediately enchanted by her beauty and runs toward her for a dance.

This just left Sawako flustered as he offered her his hand.

"H-Here...", Kazehaya, feeling shameful of being so straightforward,

also blushes and asks her again properly.

"Y-Yes.. " Sawako bashfully says. Sawako can't help but show her nature.

She doesn't know this man but he's already asking her for a dance.

It benefits her because she doesn't need to find someone to dance with anymore and also... it'll be easier to kill him.

The whispering voice hasn't left and is still bothering her, but she ignores it.

Kazehaya leads Sawako by the hand to the center of the room and positions his right hand on her waist and the other holding her other hand.

Sawako is surprised by the gesture; get's flustered and does not know what to do.

"You place your hand here," he quietly laughs and gently places her right hand on his shoulder.

"I-Is this really alright?", she says worriedly and her cheeks red.

"It's alright." Kazehaya tells her with a soft smile spread across his face.

The music starts.

"It's starting!" Kazehaya tells her excitedly and they wait for the music to reach a certain rythym before they start to dance.

Kazehaya starts moving and Sawako tries to go along with his movements.

The music, the decor, the people, the prince. Everything was perfect.

"Like a dream come true..", Sawako silently whispers as she stares at the prince's face and obliviously shows a smile.

As they move around, dancing with the rythym of the piano, Sawako learns how to dance.

"You're moving on your own now!" Kazehaya laughs at her. Sawako felt happy as she hears these words.

She is now moving according to her instincts and she dances as happily as she can to the music.

The prince looks at her with a cheerful smile on his face. She notices that the distance between them is less than a meter, as if they are already hugging.

She felt his warmth, his breath fanning her face as he laughs.

Sawako felt something weird inside her chest. Her heart beats faster everytime the prince shows a smile.

It moved her because the kinds of faces people showed her were only scorn and anger.

But this man is different. His kindness is for everyone. Even for a girl whom he just met.

"... you also have a mission to **kill** the prince at midnight. "

Sawako felt guilty. She can't feel that way at someone she's about to kill.

"I'm not doing this." she thinks to herself. Her desicion is final, she's not going to do such a thing.

It's not anything to be guilty now. She loves him. Nothing can change that anymore.

Sawako suddenly remembers the time. She looks at the clock with fear.

" **11:50.** "

"I have to leave," she suddenly backs away from the prince.

"Eh? why?" The prince says in confusion.

She feels herself trembling. And she knows why.

Sawako runs away.

"Wait!" Kazehaya runs after her.

As Sawako reaches the dark room that leads to the gate, She trips for she was wearing glass shoes.

She gasps as she hits the floor. Her body's trembling was stronger too.

"Hey!," Kazehaya catches up to Sawako and kneels in front of her to help her up.

Sawako doesn't say anything.

"Are you alrigh-"

Kazehaya gets cut off and finds himself pinned to the floor. Sawako kneeled on top of him with a dagger in hand.

"Why did you come after me!?" She was crying. She was shaking. Her eyes were changed from black to blood red in color.

Sawako cried louder as her hand moved on it's own and it's slowly lifting the blade in her hand to top of her head.

"Because.. I love you", The prince said.

"Huh..?" Sawako's heart skips a beat.

"It's true.. " Kazehaya insists.

"But- "

" **DING DING DING** ", The bell rings echoes throughout the kingdom and signals that the clock has striked twelve.

" **DING DING DING** ", An impulse through her back in that instant.

" **NO !** " Sawako screams as the blade in her hand cruelly pierces her beloved's heart to an eternal farewell.

Her eyes widen as blood spreads from Kazehaya's body.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahh!", She screams as she cries louder.

She can still feel his warmth and could still hear his heartbeat.

And she can feel that he's still there. They could've been happy together. Dancing together for the rest of their lives.

It all seemed like a faraway dream.

Kazehaya looks at her and through the stained glass, the moonlight covered her with a veil.

Their lonely souls, burning up in flames, yearn for each other.

Kazehaya placed his hand on Sawako's cheek with his remaining strength.

Sawako looks at him and they lock their gaze.

"Oh time, please stop now," she thinks to herself. She has been completely drawn to him,

it's as if she counts every one of his unstable heartbeat.

Remain in the surging emotion, they cannot move.

Almost like a fairytale.


End file.
